Kickphabet
by secrets xx
Summary: Alphabet of Kick! Don't copy my title! :3 A series of one shots that will contain 26 chapters of our favourite karate duo. Whether it's a cute moment or if they're having some couple problems, Kim and Jack will always have that special connection. And of course, it all starts with an apple...
1. Apple

**Hello my darhlins! I realised I have never found a completed version of alphabet one shots so I wanna be the first!**

** I never liked the idea of working on more than one story at once but this is something I'll be updating when I have some free time and inspiration.**

**I'm also quite happy with my ending. I've read nearly all of the FF's of Kick on this site and no one has ever used this. So if ya read some story with the same ending, you should probably consider the fact they could have copied me... Just putting that out there...**

**Of course, I'm going to start with an apple. It fits perfectly with the real show. I want to make my stories at least similar to the show.**

* * *

**_APPLE_**

Jack and I have been dating for two years now... I'll never forget the moment when we met in our school's cafeteria. Although I'm afraid Jack has. I've made multiple apple jokes but he just fake laughs and I don't see that glint of joy in his eyes anymore.

Could it have been something that I did? Did I do anything wrong these past few months? I don't think so. Well I got a detention for dumping a bucket of vomit all over Randy three days ago but that jerk was asking for it! Little note to every boy out there:

Keep your eyes above our shoulders and keep those hands to yourself!

How did I get a bucket of vomit?

Jerry. Need I say more?

I continue my walk to the top of Mockingbird Hill. He said he would meet me there. I look up and I see a figure leaning against the old willow tree. As I get closer, the figure yells out to me. "Yeah sure, take your time, I'm in no hurry! Staying in the same spot for 70 years doesn't bother me at all!"

I laugh and purposely walk slower. He groans. He then runs up to me and picks me up. "Jack! I'm not a sack of potatoes! Put me down this instant!"

"My pleasu-"

"Don't even think about dropping me unless you want me to break every bone in my body as I roll down the hill."

"Well when you put it that way..." He then pretends to drop me and I shriek. "You're too fun to mess with Kim" I glare at him and he laughs. He carries me to the tree and gently places me down. Then he does a 360 back flip and lands as a handstand, trying to impress me.

"Alright, that was almost cool, I'm Kim" I say, testing to see if he did remember how we met. I knew if he did, he'd reply the same way that he did on that day.

"I know." He says. He lands back on his feet, looking at me quizzically. "Why'd you reintroduce yourself?" My heart and hopes shattered. He doesn't remember...

He notices my crestfallen face and he climbs up the tree and takes something trapped between the branches. He sits next to me and hands me a box, grinning. "Happy anniversary" I completely forgot it was our anniversary! Oh Kim, you're so stupid! I open up the box and gasp. Tears spring to my eyes. I know it sounds weird but I love it. Inside is a golden locket with our names engraved but that's not the best part. The locket lies next to… an apple. I look at Jack, his grin is getting bigger and bigger.

"I'm Jack. I'm new."


	2. Blonde in the Bahamas

**I love y'all so much! I got amazing results just for the first chapter! 10 reviews! TEN! In two days! Y'all are just so fantabulous! :3 Two people actually said that they got teary! Wow.**

**I got this idea when I was searching up words that began with B. I remember Olivia Holt said that if she could 'Kick it' anywhere, it'd be in the Bahamas.**

**I did some research cuz I love you guys. Sorry if they're not all correct. This is by far, the most I've ever written.**

**I'm extremely sorry for not updating for ages sugas! Handling two stories that you want to be great isnt easy at all! Ps. Dreams have meanings will be updated in the next few days... Or week or so.**

* * *

_**Blonde in the Bahamas**_

"Flight 5481, to the Bahamas has now landed."

A particular karate group sat on that airplane. One was a sickly yellow colour, holding a barf bag, another was stuffing himself with the free peanuts, one had earphones plugged in and was bobbing his head to the music, beside him was a 30yr old man, watching TV and by the window seats, a boy sat near the aisle, sleeping and next to him, looking out the window, was a girl. The only girl in that group.

"We have now landed in the Bahamas, you may now unbuckle your seat belts. Thank you for flying with American Airlines" rang the captain's voice. The one with the barf bag, shot right up, eager to get out of the flying death trap. He couldn't stand flying. At all. He knew he was destined for knowledgable greatness, not flying.

All the TV's on the plane, screened a last 'thank you' and goodbye and turned off. The thirty year old groaned. He was in the middle of his favourite Die Hard movie and it was just getting good.

The small, African-American boy, finished his last pack of peanuts and stretched, only to hit his Latino friend on the face. "Ow! Dude!" He moaned. The boy started to apologise again and again.

The black belts at the window seats chuckled. Sadly enough, that was typical behaviour of their friends. "So Kimster, we're finally in the Bahamas!" The boy said

'Kimster' laughed. "Jack! First, Kim is fine thank you very much and second, of course I am! I love it here!"

"But now it'll be ten times better cuz I'm here with you this time!"

"And here I thought your stinkin ego was as big as they could get."

"Well think again."

"Just did." As the two continued their playful banter, they didn't realise their section of the plane was almost empty. Their sensei, Rudy loved seeing them obliviously flirt with each other but he already had 186 embarrassments too many, so he coughed to get their attention. The two turned his way and looked around. They quickly scrambled out of their seats, grabbed their belongings and shot out the doors first. Rudy chuckled, they knew what would have happened if they stayed even a second longer.

* * *

At the Grand Bahama National Airport on the eastern coast of Florida, the Wassabi warriors were at the luggage collection area waiting for their suitcases and karate bags to come their way. Yes, the only reason they were there was because of their latest karate tournament which involved the finalists competing at the tropical heaven. The blonde was practically jumping up and down in ecstasy.

"I'm so excited! The Bahamas is just so gorgeous! The tropical and semi tropical islands, the clear waters..."

"Did you know that it is considered the clearest water in the world, you can see the sea floor from 200 feet of water!"

"I don't care about that! My first stop is to Bimini Road! I'm gonna find the lost city of Atlantis!" Jerry's expression was too innocent and happy for the others to tell him the truth, they didn't really care if he went looking because they knew he had the brains to know the boundaries. Plus, Eddie was going with him and Eddie had a lot more common sense than his friend.

"Look! There's mine!" Rudy yelled, pointing to a neon yellow suitcase with a big blue 'R'. He ran to the big group of people gathered round at the entrance and started to jump around, trying to get through the big crowd but unfortunately for him, his height gave him a big disadvantage. The other Wassabi warriors chuckled. He could have had just waited for it to come round to their section of where they were standing at but the small man was too impatient.

As the bright suitcase slowly took its journey around, Rudy was running along the back of crowds trying to dive through and into the front but as usual, no success. Kim was laughing hard at this point and Jack couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. True, the black belt had developed feelings for the girl but he knew she wasn't ready for a relationship right now and to be honest, neither was he. In their own secret way, they promised to wait for each other until the time was right. Kim caught Jack staring at her and she softly smiled at him, making his heart beat a million times faster and feeling like all the muscles he had, instantly turned to bingo wings and fat, and he knew that was definitely bad if that ever happened.

"Yo Rudy! There's your bag!" Jerry yelled, pointing to the bright suitcase slowly travelling along the conveyor belt, past them.

"Jerry! Get it!" Rudy shouted, panting. Jerry realised what was happening and yanked it off the belt. "Thank goodness!" Rudy heaved. Kim raised an eyebrow at him.

"You do remember that you've still got another bag to collect as well as ours, right?" Rudy's eyes widened and he collapsed onto his suitcase, groaning. Jack chuckled, even though he was their sensei, Rudy never really was one for athletics.

* * *

When they finally collected their bags, they hired a taxi which drove them to their hotel. They took the elevator to floor 7. Rudy stood in front of them.

"Okay guys, to keep you all in my sight, I've booked one very large hotel suite for all of us. There are 4 rooms, one for me and the others have twin beds. Most of you will have to share while Kim gets the one room by herself-" Rudy was interrupted by groaning. "Because she's the only girl here! Here are the keys to the suite, you all get one each. There's a dojo by the lobby, room 3, where you can train for the tournament which is in a week. Now I suggest, since it's next week... Go have fun and enjoy the Bahamas!" The Wassabi warriors cheered. Milton chuckled to himself, he knew that after such a responsible speech, Rudy would end up giving some bad advice. Sure, they all wanted to enjoy their stay but they really did need to practice. They had just barely gotten to the top 2, the competition was tough.

The doors dinged and opened and the group practically ran out, stumbling over each other. They soon found their suite and were amazed at what they saw. Thank goodness it was an all expense paid trip otherwise they'd be broke!

"Yo, I bagsy sharing a room with my man, Eddie!" Jerry shouted and ran into a room, with a blue motif.

"Guess I'm with you Milton," Jack says "C'mon, dibs on the bed closest to the window!" Jack and Milton raced into the room with a black and white motif. Kim smiled at her friends, they were truly weird and different but she loved them either way.

"Well, I dunno about you Crawford, but I'm knackered! I'm gonna hit the hay" Rudy yawned and walked into his room. Kim could faintly see that the colour was mainly orange. She shuddered. She was alright with the colour but she would never wear it or design a room with that motif. She may be a black belt but she was still a girl. She walked into the last available room. She grinned with what she got. Green. Green bed sheets, green curtains, stripy green furniture... It was basically her dream bedroom. In her book, green was the best colour ever. She dumped her bags by the dresser and flopped onto the bed, smiling like an idiot and feeling like a princess.

She heard a certain boy's laughter next door and smiled wider, things just got better. Her crush was in the room next to her and she could hear every sound of laughter that came from his mouth and trust her, it was a good thing. She frowned, realising she sounded like some obsessed fangirl but she shrugged it off. It was definitely worth it. His laugh always made her day brighter.

She mentally thanked Rudy for letting her have a room to herself, a girl needs her privacy. Just then, a loud crash was heard and a boy fell through the wall. _So much for privacy_, she thought. She rushed over to the boy and sure enough, he laughed, making her internally melt. He scratched the back of his head and looked up at her. "Hehe, sorry Kim. I should've saved that routine I was trying for the dojo."

Kim grinned at him "No worries, just don't make anymore holes in this wall. You've already invaded my privacy." The boy quickly stood up.

"Oh! Sorry! … Again. Anyway, I should probably get something done about this before some people freak out. Jack Brewer, out." He stated then stepped back into his room, mentally cursing himself for making an idiot out of himself in front of the girl he liked. He then remembered the last line he said and felt stupid. To him, it was one of the corniest things he had ever said. Unbeknownst to him, Kim found it extremely cute.

* * *

After a while of sheepish smiles, shouting and resulting in charging the damage on them, the gang went to the nearby beach to relax.

Rudy set up the barbecue while Eddie and Jerry ran to the snorkels rental shack and dove into the sea, in search for Atlantis. Milton set up a beach chair and umbrella, applied about 50 layers of 25spf sunscreen and started to read his favourite Charles Dickens novel. Kim and Jack set up their picnic blanket, umbrellas and applied sunscreen.

"So Kimberly dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm too relaxed to even poke you for calling me Kimberly." Jack grinned but then Kim whacked his chest. Jack groaned and rubbed the place where it hurt the most and looked at Kim.

"Watch out, the blonde is in the Bahamas." Kim then put her sunglasses on and Jack chuckled. They were here for a karate tournament not for a vacation! Oh well, he thought might as make the most of it.

* * *

After an hour of reading, Milton went over to join Jerry and Eddie and rented some swim gear, with extra protection if course, better safe than sorry he always says.

"Rudy! Is the food ready yet?! I'm starving!" Kim moaned. Rudy sheepishly smiled at the blonde. He had accidentally burnt it the first two times and then seagulls had nicked his third attempt.

"Uhhhh... Couple more minutes?" Hearing this, Kim whined and threw a beach ball at him, hitting him smack on the face, causing him to fall over.

"Kim!" Jack gasped. She just glared at him. A hungry girl was never good. Especially if that hungry girl was Kim.

"Chillax Jack. He'll be fine. Now stop looking at me like that, take your shirt off and go for a swim."

"You want me to take my shirt off?"

Kim's eyes widened "What? I never meant it like that! I said for you to go for a swim to cool down! You're way to stressed up on the upcoming tournament!" Kim then lay back down and Jack mentally praise her for her quick and convincing way of changing the awkwardness of the subject. "Go do something daring. You like that. So go entertain yourself." Kim said, her voice muffled by her travel pillow she brought with her. Jack raised an eyebrow. Daring? He did like that. An idea popped into his mind. He couldn't think of anything other to do and besides, this was definitely the best place for it.

"Okay, I'll do daring." Jack told Kim

"Good." After a while, she realised he still hadn't left. "What are you waiting for? Go do whatever!" Jack took a deep breath.

"Okay, here goes. Kim, I like you, as in really like you. As in more than best friends and more than mega best friends. I know you're not exactly looking for a relationship right now and to be honest, neither am I, but I just want you to know how I feel. I wanna go out with you and call you my girlfriend when we're both ready for a relationship and... Well... Yeah. I'm totally sincere about this. I'm not taking the mick. I truly do like you and I want you to know all this so when the time is right, you'll know that I'm honest and truly would want you to become my girlfriend." Kim was dumbfounded at his speech. He was the only boy who respected her rule of not dating until she finished her education, or at least in university or college that is. She didn't have any words to say so she hugged him. She felt him tightly squeeze back so she knew that he understood her response.

* * *

Looking around the beach and seeing his friends diving in the sea, searching for Atlantis and his sensei on the barbecue, he realised that he needed to relax, it's the Bahamas! They've got plenty of time till the tournament!

Feeling some weight on his shoulder, he looked down at his best friend, who he knew would become more than that someday, with her arms around his waist, and had just fallen asleep, he knew he'd love to come back with the blonde, back to the Bahamas.


	3. CheeseSneeze Chatroom

**First, I came up with this idea waaay before I did with Blonde in the Bahamas. I liked my ****_ORIGINAL_**_(As in I'm the only person I've seen on this site do this)_** idea of using their basketball names as their logins.**

**I wanted to post this so much earlier but I resisted! I wanted to see your reviews before the next chapter!**

* * *

_**CheeseSneeze Chatroom**_

**Scorpion:** Boys are so stupid.

**LittleEasy:** We love you too Kim

**CheeseSneeze:** You're the best friend ever!

**BlackBelt:** Best girlfriend too.

**Swagaliscious:** Always so _kind_

**Scorpion:** Sorry, I didn't mean you guys! I meant Randy! Better?

**CheeseSneeze:** Much better

**BlackBelt:** Uh no! Not better! What did Randy do? Do I need to_ talk_ to him?

**Swagaliscious:** Uh oh. Protective boyfriend alert!

**Scorpion:** Don't worry Jack. He only asked me out through Whooter, Tumble and Facebox

**BlackBelt:** Oh so that's _all_ he's done?

**LittleEasy:** Easy there Jack...

**Scorpion:** Yeah... If he truly wanted me to go out with him, he should have done it in person! I'd have more respect for him if he did!

**BlackBelt:** _Oh_... So would you have said yes?

**Swagaliscious:** I'm cringing for ya bro

**Scorpion:** Uh Jack, you're my boyfriend remember? I would say no.

**BlackBelt:** But what if I wasn't?

**Scorpion:** But you are.

**BlackBelt:** I know but I'm saying _if_ I wasn't...

**Scorpion:** But you _are_.

**BlackBelt:** Why can't you just answer my question?

**Scorpion:** Why can't you just accept the fact that you are the one whom I'm going out with and I told Randy no then freakin blocked him on everything?!

_**BlackBelt is writing...**_

**CheeseSneeze:** That is it! I will not tolerate this type of behaviour in my Chatroom!

**LittleEasy:** Milton? This isn't your Chatroom.

**CheeseSneeze:** Then why does it say 'CheeseSneeze Chatroom' at the top of your computer screen?

**LittleEasy:** Ohhhh

**Swagaliscious:** Dude, how long has that been there?

**CheeseSneeze:** Uh I don't know... Since I made this Chatroom?!

**Scorpion:** OH MY GOODNESS! Jack! You've _stopped_ typing?! Oh please _delight _me on what your smart butt had to say! I'm _intrigued_!

**Swagaliscious:** Ooop. Big word.

**BlackBelt:** Fine! You wanna know?! Then I'm gonna tell you! I was gonna say:  
That doesn't mean he won't stop trying! That's only the Internet! I see why you're mad at him for doing that over social networking sites but why can't you just let it go?!

**Scorpion:** I'm not the _only one_ who has to let it go...

**LittleEasy:** And a _great_ comeback from the red corner!

**BlackBelt:** Kim. I'm saying you just have to ignore him!

**Scorpion:** Don't you think I've _tried_?!

**BlackBelt:** Sure you have but not hard enough! Gosh, you're such an idiotic blonde.

**LittleEasy:** I'm predicting a single man soon...

**BlackBelt:** No Kim! I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!

_**.**_

_**Scorpion has left the chat**_

_**.**_

**Swagaliscious:** Dude, you really screwed up this time

**BlackBelt:** I know Jerry!

**CheeseSneeze:** Being the leader and holder of this Chatroom, I suggest you apologise to her and trust her more!

**Swagaliscious:** Nerd's right.

**CheeseSneeze:** Offended. But thank you.

**BlackBelt:** I guess I should...

**LittleEasy:** Hesitation from the blue corner!

**BlackBelt:** Eddie, could you stop that?

**LittleEasy:** _Fine..._

_**.**_

_**Scorpion has joined the chat**_

_**.**_

**BlackBelt:** Kim! You're back! Listen I'm so so so so so so sorry! I overreacted with the whole Randy situation.

**Scorpion:** Shut up. I didn't come back to talk to_ you._

**BlackBelt:** Little hurt...

**Scorpion:** Listen, Milton. My dad just got me some tickets to go see [insertbandnamehere] live in concert! Wanna come?

**BlackBelt:** Slowly dying...

**CheeseSneeze:** Uh are you sure Kim? You want me to come? Why don't you go with your boyfriend?

**Scorpion:** What boyfriend?_ I_ don't have a boyfriend

**BlackBelt:** Died.

**LittleEasy:** Kim, don't you think you're being a little harsh?

**Scorpion:** What? Oh sorry Ed! You can come too! Oooh! Lightbulb! Wanna be my new boyfriend?

**BlackBelt:** I am _NOT_ resting in peace!

**LittleEasy:** Uhhh... Well... Um... BYE!

_**.**_

_**LittleEasy has left the chat**_

_**.**_

**Scorpion:** Hmph. A simple no would have been nicer

**BlackBelt:** A second chance_ without_ the torture would be nice too

**Scorpion:** Shut up. You're dead.

**CheeseSneeze:** Enough! Kim, give the poor guy a chance!

**Scorpion:** Sorry can't hear you! Too busy stamping on his grave!

**BlackBelt:** I have a question... Is it possibly to die twice in under five minutes?

**Swagaliscious:** Hey Kim, if Milton and Eddie don't wanna go... Why don't you take me? I love that band and I trust you... _Unlike_ some people!

**BlackBelt:** Dude. You are the _worst_ best friend ever.

**Swagaliscious:** Shut up. You're dead.

**BlackBelt:** O_O _greeeaaat_

**Scorpion:** Watch your back Martinez. I still haven't forgotten the little fish guts incident from last Wednesday...

_**.**_

_**S**__**wagaliscious has left the chat**_

_**.**_

**Scorpion:** Wimp.

**CheeseSneeze:** Kim! Just because you're mad at Jack doesn't mean you call others names!

**Scorpion:** Sorry Milton... I guess he's been a _bad influence_ on me!

**BlackBelt:** Are you kidding me?

**CheeseSneeze:** Come on Scorpie.

**Scorpion:** It's Scorpion! And lemme think about this... Uhhh...

**Scorpion:** No.

**CheeseSneeze:** _KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!_

**Scorpion:** _MILTON DAVID KRUPNICK!_

**BlackBelt:** Well played

**Scorpion:** Shut up. You're dead.

**BlackBelt:** -_-

**BlackBelt:** Kim, you know I'm sorry. You know I'm genuinely sorry. I promise that I'll trust you more and try not to be so overprotective.

**Scorpion:** I thought the dead couldn't speak

**CheeseSneeze:** Gurrrl, you sure hold some grudges!

**Scorpion:** 0.0

**Scorpion:** Boyyy, you need to...

**Scorpion:** Shut up.

**CheeseSneeze:** Great going Jack! Now she's in such a bad mood that she can't take a joke!

**BlackBelt:** Nothing Cookie dough ice cream, a favourite movie and frappuccinos can't fix! Waddya say Kim?

**Scorpion:** •.•

**Scorpion:** You remember...

**BlackBelt:** How would I forget?

**CheeseSneeze:** I don't care that I don't know what memory this is, I sense a sweet forgiveness!

**Scorpion:** You're amazing, ya know that? Seriously Jack, even the cookie dough? XD

**Scorpion:** I so bagsy the cookie dough! Eat it all and I'll_ whoop your sorry butt_ into last Tuesday!

**CheeseSneeze:** Maybe not so sweet...

**CheeseSneeze:** Meh, what can you expect with two black belts?

**BlackBelt:** Don't worry, there's enough cookie dough to last a whole month! Or 3 hours in your case...

**CheeseSneeze:** I'm just talking to myself now...

**Scorpion:** I'm on my way! Thanks again Milton!

**CheeseSneeze:** For what?

**Scorpion:** I dunno! Just want to say thanks!

**CheeseSneeze:** Now she's in very good mood... No scientific discovery would be able to tell why girls are so confusing.

**Scorpion:** Haha! Good one Milton!

**CheeseSneeze:** …thanks?

**Scorpion:** Well bye now! See ya in like 10 minutes Jack!

_**Scorpion has left the chat**_

**CheeseSneeze:** May I be the first to say…

**BlackBelt:** I'm screwed.

**CheeseSneeze:** Congratulations! Very impressive!

**CheeseSneeze:** Wait. _What?!_

**BlackBelt:** I think Kim thought that I already had everything in place... I don't.

**CheeseSneeze:** So she'll be drop kicking your sorry butt and you'll end up being a single man again in about 9 minutes 32 seconds from now.

**BlackBelt:** I can still do this! I have the movie in my room... I can get my mum to buy some frappuccinos while I set the movie up!

**CheeseSneeze:** Good! What about the month worth of cookie dough ice cream?

**BlackBelt:** I only said that so my offer _READY AT 6:00pm_ would sound better! Anyway, I still have time till 6:00pm to get the cookie dough but NOOO she miscommunicated! Plus I sorta already ate it yesterday...

**CheeseSneeze:** Okay, so what colour would you like for your coffin? Black? White? Or what about beech?

**BlackBelt:** Milton! Not funny!

**Milton:** Well what are you doing just talking to me?! You're wasting precious time!

**BlackBelt:** Damn.

**CheeseSneeze:** Okay, you get the movie and frappuccinos ready, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy and I will buy all the cookie dough ice cream we can find and drive over to your place!

**BlackBelt:** Thank you! Operation KeepJackAlive (K.J.A) is undergo!

**CheeseSneeze:** Now stop talking to me! We have only 7.46 minutes left!

**BlackBelt:** _GO! GO! GO!_

_**.**_

_**BlackBelt has left the chat**_

_**CheeseSneeze has left the chat**_

_**Scorpion has entered the chat**_

_**.**_

**Scorpion:** Jack? I'm a little held back, apparently my aunt Charlotte does exist and she wants to borrow my lotion?  
Anyway I think I'll be there in about an hour OK?

**Scorpion:** Hello?

**Scorpion:** Reading the messages I missed...

**Scorpion:** Typing to myself...

**Scorpion:** Texting Jack I'm at his front door }:)  
(evil face mwahahaha)


	4. Dinosaurs

**Hello my darhlins! Sorry it's been so long!  
I. AM. SO. HAPPY. Y'ALL. LOVED. C! I got such amazing reviews that I wanted to give y'all a big, tight hug! So c'mon here! Hug your laptop/computer/phone/iPod/iPad/other and give mama a big squidge!**

**I think one review asked if I could do a second chapter to it... I'm so chuffed you liked it so much but I'm going to have to say no because this purely going to be 26 chapters of Kick! If by the end of the story I liked a certain chapter best, I'll consider continuing it...**

**This one is a dialogue fic and it has to be one of my favourites! I know it's kinda short but I hope ya like it!**

* * *

_**Dinosaur**_

"Do you know what I want to be right now?"

"What Jack?"

"A dinosaur."

"You'd be dead."

"No, I mean I want to turn into one right _now, _as in the present time. So I wouldn't be dead now would I?"

"..."

"..."

"What type of dinosaur?"

"A Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"Really?"

"Yeah! They were awesome! Plus they were the biggest dinosaurs!"

"Actually the Brachiosaurus was the biggest dinosaur."

"Which ones were they?"

"The vegetarian ones with the long necks... like the ones in _'The Land Before Time'._"

"...I'd still rather be a T-Rex"

"I wouldn't. Short arms would be so frustrating!"

"Yeah but they had those huge muthafudgin' teeth!"

"But imagine those _tiny _arms! You wouldn't be able them over your head! Clapping your hands, or whatever you'd call it, and picking things up would be a problem too..."

"I wouldn't need to pick things up if I had those teeth! I could just pick 'em up with my mouth! See Cody over there? I could've given him a _lift _to his bus!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

_"You two have some serious problems!"_

"Jack wanted to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex."

_"What the heck?"_

"Now that I think about it... I sounded a little random... It was totally on topic! I swear!"

_"I'm just gonna... go."_

"Well done Kim! You and your Brachiosaurus head just scared off Cody!"

"Hey! Who said I'd be the big vegetarian?"

"I just assumed..."

"Well don't. I wanna think about it first..."

"Don't take too long blondie!"

"Are you calling me a dumb blonde?!"

"Your words, not mine."

"..."

"I was only calling you by your hair colour! Geez, and you said I jump to conclusions!"

"..."

"..."

"I've made up my mind!"

"What?"

"If you were the T-Rex, I'd be the volcano."

"Hurtful but I think it was an asteroid that killed them."

"Whatever."

"Let's go to the dojo, I need to practice my bow staff routine. I need to get used to the new bow staffs Rudy got."

"You can't."

"Wha- Why?"

"T-Rex's can't pick 'em up."


	5. Experiment

**I AM EXTREMELY SORRY SUGAS! I lost my iPod somewhere at my friend's house and that had all my drafts, ideas and chapters of DHM. So until I get it back, DHM won't be updated. I'd have put an A/N but I don't like them...**

**Anyway darhlins, I've been struggling to find a good plot and title for 'E'. I want this alphabet fic to be different and amazing for y'all to read. This chapter - I'm not too sure if y'all like it but I want to try something different and read your reactions...**

**Jack may seem a little off character to you but he needs to be this way for the story to work...**

* * *

_**Experiment**_

I, Jack Brewer, am taking a scientific approach in romance. My friend, Milton D. Krupnick, suggested this to me and I am willing to give it a go. This experiment is on which flowers Kimberly Crawford would like to attain from a lover or secret admirer. (Mr. Krupnick also obliged me to improve my vocabulary for this test)

I shall now continue onto this experiment and I shall inscribe down my observations on Miss. Crawford's reactions.

* * *

**Roses**

_Roses are usually red, pink, yellow, or white and are often fragrant. The wild rose has five petals, but cultivated varieties are usually double or partly double._

**02:26pm**- Left at doorstep, awaiting receiver...

**02:34pm**- Still waiting...

**02:47pm**- Eventually grew tired of waiting and did a perfect example of knock-down-ginger.

**02:50pm**- Miss. Crawford finally opened door and saw roses. Her face and hands start to swell uncontrollably...

_Conclusion_ - NEVER ROSES. It turns out she's allergic to them...

* * *

**Violets**

_A low-growing perennial plant. Flowers: irregular, usually purplish blue._

**Observation **Miss. Kimberly smiles at flowers and picks them up. She then proceeds to - rip them apart... and soak in washing detergent, leaving them to die... she later adds an unknown liquid... (Black&Orange-y)

I am later informed of her terrible past experience with violets. I am also warned to never approach with violets - and to never bring it up - unless I would like to 'pop my clogs' early...

* * *

**Daffodils**

_A plant with long slender leaves growing from a bulb. Flowers: yellow, trumpet-shaped. Native to: Europe._

**Observation-** Test subject scoffs at said flowers and yells very colourful curses down the street. She then sets her _extraordinarily jumbo-sized _dog to *ahem* deal his _business _on them.

I would not like to investigate this experiment any further... I am feeling a little yellow-bellied.

* * *

**Venus flytrap**

_An insect-eating plant that has leaves ending in hinged lobes that spring shut, entrapping the insect. Native to: North and South Carolina._

I am trying something less girly and new...

**Observation-** NO. Just no...

* * *

**Sunflowers**

_A tall annual plant grown commercially for its edible seeds and the oil extracted from them. Flowers: large heads of yellow petals with a dark centre._

**Observation**_-_ They died. She later ends up flipping everyone the finger

* * *

I am extremely frustrated.

* * *

**Orchids**

_A perennial plant, some varieties of which grow on other plants. Flowers: showy, delicate, fragrant, with three petals. Native to: tropical climates._

**Observation-** $10.95 down the drain - _literally_

* * *

What on Earth does this female like?! I have a new urge to whack her with the flowers.

* * *

**Ranunculus**

_A plant that has divided leaves and flowers with five petals, e.g. the buttercup, clematis, and columbine. _

**Observation-** Kimberly Crawford doesn't attain much plant knowledge. The blonde thought they were weeds and threw them into her gardening waste.

Mr. Krupnick advises for me to be patient. I almost punched him. I wish I did. I'll do it later...

I punched him.

* * *

**Lilac**

_An ornamental bush or small tree. Flowers: fragrant, white, mauve, or purple, in sprays. Native to: Europe, Asia._

**Observation- **_Finally. _Kim smiles and places them into a vase. (Did she do something to her hair? Why is she wearing pink?)

I am done. I shall approach her the next school day with winning flowers.

* * *

**Final Observation:**

I failed. Again.

Who knew Kimberly Crawford had a twin sister?


	6. Fudge, Fluffiness & F-bombs

**Don't worry! I'm still alive! **

* * *

**_Fudge, Fluffiness & F-bombs_**

"Kim, watch out for that-"

"Ow!"

"...table."

"Don't smirk at me like that, Jack!"

"I'm not smirking."

"Yeah... Get me an ice pack will you? I bumped into that table pretty hard."

"More like crashed."

"..."

"I'll get an ice pack from Rudy's office."

"Go do that."

"Here."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Ow! Fudge, that hurts!"

"..."

"What?"

"Did you say fudge as you applied the ice pack to your waist?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Cuz it hurt"

"Why don't you drop an F-bomb instead?"

"Why don't you?"

"I don't like to swear."

"My point, exactly."

"Bullpoop."

"..."

"Don't look at me like that. Anyway, I've heard you swear loads of times before."

"When I'm angry."

"Aren't you angry you hurt yourself?"

"No..."

"Are you angry with me for not warning you better?"

"...no..."

"..."

"..."

"What about now?"

"Fudgecakes! Damn you, Jack! What's you do that for?!"

"AHA! You swore!"

"I don't think damn is a swear word."

"You're angry though."

"Pissed is more accurate."

"AHA!"

"Not a swear word in my world."

"..."

"I still don't see why you punched my bruise, I'm already in enough pain as it is."

"Fudgecakes?"

"Wha-...?"

"Really? Fudgecakes? Seriously Kim?"

"I didn't drop the F-bomb."

"I know you didn't but why Fudgecakes? Why are things related to fudge your alternative to swearing?"

"Cuz it's close to the original word and I happen to like fudge. Eating it and saying it."

"That'd explain the gained weight."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying, you're becoming a little heavier to flip over when we spar..."

"Excuse me?"

"The truth hurts right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Erm... Uh, those extra pounds look good on you!"

"Excuse me?"

"Dangit! Uh... Um... Gaining all that weight is just part of growing up, Kim!"

"All _that_ weight, huh?"

"Damn. Urm, the extra fat is good! You don- wait. NO NO! Not extra fat! Podge! WHA- NO! Er, excess food- NO NO! I don't mean that! ...fluffiness? Everyone likes a fluffy person!... No! Not that _you're_ fluffy! Ahhhh... I'm gonna shut up now..."

"Oh _no_, Jack. _do_ go on."

"Uh, hehe... What I'm basically trying to say is it doesn't hurt to -um- put on a bit more weight. You don't look anorexic anymore!"

"..."

"Fudge my life."

"Don't you dare try to change the subject back to fudge! I looked anorexic did I?! Well I'll have you know that not every family is well off like yours, _Jack_! My parents have to feed a family of five! Not including themselves and my grandmother! So I'm so sorry that I didn't look supermodel perfect!"

"That's all Photoshop..."

"Oh for fudge sake! Just shut up!"

"Shutting up..."

"Shhhhhh!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"How long do I have to shut up for?"

"Fudging fudge, fudger fudge fudgering Fudgecakes, fudge fudge fudge fudge..."

"Hey! I just remembered! I actually have some fudge somewhere in my bag!"

"Shut the fudge up, you fudging fudger!"

"..."

"I have _never_ had to say fudge so many times before in attempt to stay calm and not swear!"

"..."

"You just make me wanna swear the fudging rainbow all day and show you just how colourful I can be!"

"...I'd actually prefer to see how many ways you can yell fudge at me."

"..."

"Don't kill me Kim. You're gonna exert your bruised waist and I'd end up beating you anyway."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE FUDGE?! Bloody hell, Kim! Your nails freaking hurt! You need to blunt them!"

"Fudge is mine. Do not steal my fudge."

"I shouldn't get you angry either... Damn girl! You know how to claw!"

"I'd say I'm sorry but..."

"I know, you don't feel it. _Yet_. Just you wait, woman. You're going to feel as sorry as hell for clawing my skin off my bloody face!"

"My, Jackson. You're getting awfully colourful..."

"No f-bombs dropped."

"Yet."

"Dangit, this really hurts Kim..."

"..."

"You're feeling bad now, I just know it, I can see it in your face."

"..."

"While you're quiet, may I recommend anger management?"

"...you can- you can just... Just... Shut the fudge up!"

"You clawed out my face."

"Ice pack?"

* * *

**Yeah... My mind couldn't think of anything better for 'F'. I hoped you liked this random chapter! I don't even know what I was writing, myself.**

**I realised that I actually prefer to write dialogue fics. I find them more fun and easier to write. I hope y'all don't mind that there will be plenty dialogue fics in this Kickphabet. :3**

**So sorry it took so long for an update, my attention was sorely focused on finishing DHM and I had no inspiration for 'F' anyway.**

**Since this is my only story now, this has my undivided attention! ...well maybe not undivided... I do have a life out of FF...**

**For any other authors of 'Kick' out there, I will be posting drafts and ideas for other stories (mainly multi chap fics) that I decided I wouldn't be writing! It'll be a free for all kinda thing so hit the follow button to get the email of that!**

**But for now, thank you for wasting your time reading this pointless chapter and a/n**

**secrets xx**


	7. Greek mythology project

**To make up for the wait I'd been putting you through...**

**Here's an especially long one shot! The ending was kinda rushed though... Sorry about that... :/**

**This also has some REAL facts on Greek Mythology! So you'll learn a little bit about the Greek gods and goddesses.**

**I don't own Kickin it or Percy Jackson.**

**(I highly recommend for you guys to read the Percy Jackson series!)**

* * *

**_Greek mythology project._**

I hate Mrs. Vermin so much.

She just had to pair me up with the biggest jerk in school. The 'Verminator' as some have nicknamed her, set up a history project on Greek Mythology, based on the Greek gods and goddesses.

Now, I actually like Greek mythology, I find it quite interesting, really. Who killed who, who cheated on what god, you know, gossip from aeons ago.

(Plus the fact I love the Percy Jackson series, thank you Rick Riordan for creating camp half blood!)

I actually loathe being in history class. I hate listening to the old bat go on and on, exaggerating everything with her too-excited voice.

Oh that's an ancient artefact? Fascinating! Do show us a video that explains in intricate detail of the purpose of each millimetre of the damn thing!

There are a few topics in history that I am bothered with and they come up once every blue moon... And when flying pigs soar around our classroom. (You can guess how many times that has happened before!)

So when the wrinkled prune announced our new focus, flying pigs went everywhere. One was even dragging a turquoise moon behind it.

Then she announced who our partners were. Jacqueline and Eddie G., Patricia L. and Charlie B., Zia R. and James... I zoned out and watched my pigs glide swiftly around the room.

Then she called out: "Kimberly C. And Jack B.!"

My beautiful, flying pigs crashed to the floor and my moon shattered into a million little pieces.

No, no, no! I had thought. This cannot be happening! I tried convincing myself it was an awful dream and I'd wake up to the sharp sound of a ruler slapping my desk.

I knew by the sympathetic look thrown my way by my best friend, Julie, and the pointed look the ogre was giving me, that I was indeed conscious.

The minute the bell rang, I quickly hurried to the witch's lair-uh- her desk. I tried everything I could to convince her to let me not work with _him_. From offering to work by myself to pulling off my best teacher's pet moves.

It was absolutely sickening, sucking up to the stupid wart. All for nothing too, I had gone through hell and back for 15 minutes, only to have her tell me a simple 'no'.

I protested immediately, she interrupted and threw a pencil at my face. I looked at her with a shocked expression and she just seemed bored but I saw a gleam of amusement in her eyes.

I left with a huff, knowing that I couldn't change my terrible fate when it came to that heartless cow.

Did you know destiny hates me? I don't know what I did wrong but I'm pretty sure it was horrible.

I walked smack into the guy and went sprawling everywhere, scattering my books across the hallway while he stood there, unfazed, and laughed at me.

"Need a hand, sweetheart?"

"Sure, let me get my pocket knife and I'll slice yours right off." I snapped. His laughter boomed around me.

"Feisty."

I scowled down at the floor and started collecting my books. Ah, one missing. I spun around to see Mr. High and mighty smirking at me, missing book in hand.

"What's this? Your diary?"

"No, they're my history notes you twat. Now give them back." I demanded. He tutted at me and flicked through the book.

"These are some good notes, you know your geek mythology very well."

"Greek." I corrected.

"Nah, geek. Anyway, thanks for this, I'll just take it and you can just use that little brain of yours to remember all this." He looked quite smug and proud of himself.

"As much as I'd hate to tell you," I started. He interrupted, placing a finger on my lips.

"No, no. I know I'm amazing, I won't put you through torture just for you to compliment me. Wait. Yes, go torture yourself to compliment me." He removed the finger from my lips and waited expectantly in a snobby fashion.

I snorted. "You'd have to actually torture me to give you a compliment and even then I'd resist."

The jerk actually looked shocked at my response. I smirked at him. Then I remembered who he was partnered up with. My smirk left my face immediately.

He noticed the falter in my expression and grinned.

"Having second thoughts, darling? What have you seen that you like?"

I almost puked right there and then.

"Give me my book, Brewer. I don't have time for this."

"My dear Crawford, everyone has time for me."

"And I will unfortunately have to spend too much of my precious time tolerating you for the next few weeks." I snapped

His eyes widened in surprise and amusement. "Oh! Is the dear Kimberly Crawford attracted to I? Jackson Brewer?"

"When a unicorn plays croquet with a genie."

"Who's winning?"

"Oh for the love of- We are partners, Brewer! That's why I have to spend time with you"

"Partners eh? We hardly know each other, Kimmy darling. Don't rush me."

"For history, you ignorant bat! The cranky donkey paired us up together and now I have to work on Greek mythology with the likes of you!" I spat

"Cranky donkey?"

"Our history teacher doesn't apply in the human category."

"Amen to that."

"And for the record, it'd be more like likely that you liked me, so don't make assumptions."

"I'll like you when I drink potato juice."

"Thought you already did."

"Don't think so highly of yourself."

"When you get off your egotistical throne."

"You'd be welcome to sit at my feet."

A silence had settled between us as I glared at him. I shifted my arms, to hold my books better and opened my mouth to say something, anything to cover the quiet, only to have the bell interrupt me. I sighed in frustration.

"Pay more attention in class, Brewer, and meet me in the school library at the start of lunch break. Don't me late." I warned. I threw one last glare at the brunette and marched away.

* * *

So that's how I ended up here, in the library, waiting for the almighty jerk that is Jack Brewer.

I had my knees up, my feet resting on my chair as I read paragraph after paragraph on the Greek gods and goddesses.

Let me tell you this, they had a freaky weird family relationship.

Oh your newborn son is too ugly? Why not throw him off mount Olympus?

Way to show the love, Zeus.

5 minutes. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. Half an hour. He's awfully late. I sigh and close the book on Perseus. I've read nearly all the books I've prepared, taken enough notes to fill both notebooks and planned almost the entire presentation.

That cocky ba-ahem- jerk, better have a good reason for being so late.

The clock ticks on, mockingly, indicating each second he's kept me waiting. I huff and start to eat my lunch.

Another 10 minutes pass.

I run out room to write in my notebook.

Another 5 minutes...

I've read nearly all the books to do with Greek mythology

I start clearing up my workplace, putting the books back, neatly arranging my notes into my bag and putting all the bits of paper I tossed aside, into the bin.

The bell goes.

Great.

He just stood me up. I start thinking of one hundred and one ways to painfully torture Jackson Brewer on my way to registration.

But isn't it a good thing he never showed up? I suddenly think. I didn't have to spend any time with him and I'm way ahead on the project than I'd planned.

I'm surprisingly a lot happier now and I even let a smile take over my face.

Don't get me wrong, I'm going to make sure he does do his fair share of work on this project, even if it kills me.

* * *

When _he_ waltzes into registration with a smirk gracing his features, I pounce.

He's pinned to the wall, lifted off the ground. The only thing holding him up is my hand, grabbing his shirt.

Sometimes I don't know my own strength.

"Woah! Careful with the merchandise there, sugar."

"Shut up and listen." I spit "You didn't make it to the library at all during the whole lunch break and I don't give a damn if you _forgot_. I do care if you don't do any work though, you _will_ contribute a fair share of work, if not more, into this project? Get it? Got it? Good." With that I release him and he falls to the ground in a confused lump. I glare at him, my eyes turning to slits.

"Tomorrow morning, you _will_ have 5 pages of notes to give to me." I snarl. I scoff at him and stalk back to my seat, my vision red.

* * *

5 pages of A4, with 'note' written all over them, is what is presented to me the following day with a smirk.

I grit my teeth as I look at the offending papers.

"You've got to be specific, sweetheart, I thought this was what you meant." Cocky piece of sh-ahem-

I try to regain my composure, attempting to stay calm.

He thrusts the sheets right into my face. "Here ya go, sweet cheeks! Take 'em! I worked extra hard on this so I think you need to finish the rest of the project. It's only fair."

I punch him square on the nose.

A string of colourful words flow easily out of his mouth. He glares at me. I glare at him. His glare falters. My glare hardens. He grins. I see red.

"You throw a nice punch, sweetie. You could've even given me a nose bleed. Say, why don't you join my karate dojo? It'll fix up the flaws in your fighting technique and you get to spend more time with me." He waggles his eyebrows.

I punch him in the same spot, harder this time.

An even more colourful choice of words spill out of his face hole along with a trail of trickling blood. I smile sweetly at him.

"How about you fix your nose first before my fighting techniques?" I turn serious "Get some work done." I scoff at him again leave him there in the school hallway, bloody nose and speechless.

* * *

At lunch, I take out the biggest encyclopaedia I could find on the Greek gods and hurry towards the cafeteria.

I spot my victim sitting at the corner of the room, laughing with his mates. I instantly glare and make my way over to him, book in hand.

Oh goodie, he's facing away from the table.

The minute I reach him, I throw the big, fat encyclopaedia onto his lap and he immediately winces along with the rest of the guys at the table.

"What's this, sugarcube?" He asks, his voice a few octaves higher than usual.

"This," I spit at him "Is your new best friend. You _will_ spend most of your time with it. You _will_ read it. You _will_ know the whole thing inside out and you _will_ write an entire essay with this."

"Essay?" He asks meekly

"The project requires at least one essay and that is your part of the work, seeing as I've nearly done everything else. 5,000 words Brewer. No less. And I'm being generous."

"Come on, sweetheart, you don't really expect me of all people to-"

"I do and you will. I've informed our history teacher on how our presentation will work and she knows you are in charge of the essay. You fail to write it, you fail. It's as simple as that."

I walk away, leaving him speechless again.

* * *

It's 6:13pm and I'm currently lying on my bed, reading a book that's very important for the project.

...OK, it's actually the fourth book from the 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' series. It may not be the type of research the teaching verruca expects but it has some legit facts on the Greek gods.

A ring of the doorbell pulls me from Daedalus' Labyrinth and I go to answer it.

I'm not expecting a shaggy brunette to be at the front steps of my house. My jaw must have hit the ground as I stare at him in shock. How does he know where I live?! Is he stalking me now?

"How did you know where I live?" I ask, mimicking my thoughts "Are you stalking me?"

The boy chuckles. "Nope. I'd have loved to see your reaction if I had told you yes, though. Bet it'd be funnier than the look on your face now."

I instantly close my mouth and glare at him. "Brewer. How do you know where I live?" I repeat. He gives me a funny look, as if he's wondering if I'm joking. I raise an eyebrow.

"We're neighbours, darling. We have been ever since you moved here some months ago. I've been living in the same house for years, it'd be more likely you were stalking _me_."

"Neighbours?!" I splutter "You live next door?!" He confirms it with a nod of his head. I hold up one finger, indicating I'll just be a second. He nods again, confused.

I jog to the bottom of the staircase and yell up it. "MOTHER! FATHER! WE NEED TO MOVE HOUSE!" I walk calmly back to the slightly ajar door and open it up again, revealing an amused Jackson Brewer.

"Planning on avoiding me, sweetheart? Remember we're partners now, and we need to stick together!" He says the last part in the cheesiest voice and I snort at him.

"Can't wait for it to be over..."

"Heard that."

"Don't care."

"That hurt, sweetie. That really hurt."

"Why don't I get my nun chucks and I'll show you how much I can hurt you."

"Feisty."

"Shut up."

"You'd have to kiss me first." He smirks. I make a face at his suggestion.

"What do you want, Brewer?"

"You."

I roll my eyes. "Hilarious, I'm laughing on the inside, don't worry. Now, seriously..."

"I'm serious, pumpkin. I need a favour..."

I stare at him blankly. "No."

"You don't even kno-"

"No. I won't help you with the essay, that's _your_ job." I huff and attempt to slam the door in his face. He lodges his foot into the corner and I can practically hear the crack when the door crushes into his foot. I can feel him wince and I feel bad... For like a second. Idiot needs to let the blonde have her dramatic exit, even if it is just a door slam.

"C'mon Crawford hon'. I don't know anything about Greek mythology!" I hear him plead from the opposite side of the door. I'm still attempting to close it, even with his foot lodged in the corner.

Yes, I'm crushing his crushed foot, I'm that nice of a person.

"Read the book I gave you!" I yell in response

"But it's boring!" He whines

"Be honest, have you read anything at all?"

"No! I open it up and I'm instantly greeted by naked statues! You really shouldn't be looking at that, Kimmy darling, it's not appropriate."

"It's not what you think that is, you idiot! Those statues are art! Priceless pieces of art! Representations of what people thought the gods and goddesses looked like!"

"Didn't know the Greeks were into por-" I throw open the door and clamp my hand over his mouth

"Don't you dare say that disgusting word in front of me, in front of my own house!" I warn. He reluctantly nods and I release my hand.

"Okay I'm going to sound a tad but weird, sweetheart... What was going through the minds of the sculptures when they sculpted the-" he notices my glare "Man's special place." He finishes carefully.

My eyes widen in shock at his question and I'm pretty sure I've just turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Tease red." He says

"What?"

"Nothing, others would get that though..."

"I'm not one of 'others' then am I?"

"You should be."

"But I'm not."

"Potassium."

"Ah. You do hold a smidge of information in that supposed hollow head of yours." I scoff "Use that to do your essay. Goodnight, Brewer." I shove his foot back outside and slam the door in his face.

_Finally_.

I stomp upstairs to my room and flop back onto my bed. A few minutes later, I hear something hitting my window.

Curious, I peep open a curtain to reveal a smirking jerk. I narrow my eyes at him and close the curtain.

He continues throwing rocks at my window. I continue to ignore him.

Until he throws one so hard, it shatters right through the glass. I gasp and run to the window.

"You're paying for that, Brewer!" I yell down at him

"Help me with the essay! Please! I'm BEGGING! I never thought I'd ever beg!" He shouts back

"And I thought I'd be a mermaid by the time I turned fifteen so I guess we were both wrong!" I march away from my window and scream into my pillow.

Crash.

Another rock.

Crash.

He's purposely breaking my window.

Crash.

That bloody twat.

"Fine!" I scream. "Tomorrow night, I'll help you! Now stop smashing my window and open up your damn wallet because you sure as hell are paying for the damages!"

"I knew you'd see it my way, Kimmy darling."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"I second that." A voice says behind me. I spin around and see my older brother. "You two have to be setting a world record for the loudest shouting match."

"She was screaming at the end." My dad's head pops out from behind my door "Get him to pay for your window cuz it's either gonna be you or him."

I nod.

"And watch your mouth, Kimberly. Your mother didn't appreciate the language you used." He says sternly

I nod again.

"Good girl!" He beams. His head disappears and I can hear his footsteps walk back downstairs

"Still there, sweetheart?" I hear a shout from down below. I groan, can't he just go?

"I got this." I look up to my brother in surprise. "Trust me." I nod, still cautious of what he might do.

"Oi, Brewer!"

"What, blondie?!"

_Fantastic_.

"Get the hell back to your house!"

"Why?"

"Cuz I told you to!"

"Not good enough a reason, buddy!"

"I'm offended, no cutsie names like sugar for me?"

"You're too ugly!"

_Fabulous_.

"Get lost, Brewer!"

"When you sprout a full head of hair, you balding giraffe!"

Without warning, my brother grabs the big vase in my room and chucks the contents out the window.

_Brilliant_.

"Flowers? For me? You shouldn't have!"

"You're lucky I didn't throw the vase with it!"

"I'm flattered, how do you know I like lily flowers?"

"Shut up, Brewer!"

"The balding Crawford is trying to scare me?! Oh how precious!"

I've had enough of these two. I yank my brother away from the window and shove him out my room.

As for him...

I stick my head back out.

"Lovely to see you again, sweetheart." The boy's hair is drenched and plasters his face like a mop.

"Get the hell back home, Brewer. Otherwise you can say goodbye to any help I'm offering you!"

"Oh, so you're offering me it, now?"

"Go home, Brewer."

"I could do with a better offer, sweet cheeks..."

"I'll throw the vase."

"...I'm going"

* * *

"So Aphrodite is some hot chick that was forced to be married to an ugly dude called Hephaestus? Then she gets it on with Ares?"

I cringe at his crude representation of the information.

"Let's move on, shall we?"

"Fine by me. This stuff is like some messed up reality show." He shrugs

I snicker at his response and flip the book open to a page on Poseidon, God of the Sea.

"Ah, the old fisherman guy, with the beard... My favourite."

I continue tutoring him on the gods and goddesses of Greek mythology and he continues throwing in stupid comments and crude explanations.

"So if reality was Greek mythology, I'd be Hercules! The coolest of them all!" He states proudly, puffing out his chest.

I snort at him.

"On a side note, Perseus was a _much_ better hero..."

"Oh yeah?"

"He slayed Grogon Medusa."

"Pretty sure that was Hercules. I remember because a son of Zeus killed the snake chick."

"Perseus _is_ a son of Zeus."

"No! He's the son of Poseidon!"

"That's Percy Jackson, you idiot. I'm not talking about that demigod."

"So there's a son of Zeus called Perseus?"

I nod.

"He was the one that killed the snake chick?"

I nod.

"How'd she get snakes for hair?"

I raise an eyebrow. That wasn't where I thought this conversation was going... I sigh and answer him.

"Well before she had snakes for hair and turned people to stone with them... She was a beautiful woman."

"Okay."

"She dated Poseidon for a bit..."

"The old fisherman got a beautiful woman as a girlfriend?"

"He's one of the three major gods, looking like an old fisherman won't really affect his moves to get girls."

"I bet," he snorts "They say no and then he drowns them. Lovely chap he'd be."

"That's a really horrible way to think about it."

"Don't get all mushy with me, sweetheart."

I roll my eyes at him. "Anyway, they um did _it_ at Athena's temple, Athena is the goddess of wisdom, so Athena got pretty angry at that... Next thing you know, medusa's got snake hair and Athena's got quite a grudge on Poseidon."

"Two things: 1. She didn't kill him?!"

"Gods can't be killed."

"2. You got that off the Percy Jackson series!"

"So what if I did? It's true to to Greek Mythology!... Wait. How do you know what that was in the books?"

"I have a sister. She fangirls so much about the series. Seriously, sweetheart, I basically know the whole plot of Percy Jackson and the Olympians."

"You do know there's another series called Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus?"

"Bloody brilliant."

I roll my eyes and shove the encyclopaedia in front of him and point to his laptop. "Go. I've tutored you and you know more stuff in Greek mythology now. Write the essay, Brewer."

His head falls back and he groans. "I don't wanna!" He sounds like a child.

"You're gonna have to repeat history."

"Fine!" He says, exasperated. I snicker at his kid-like behaviour.

I'll admit, spending these past few hours with Brewer wasn't... Terrible.

Suddenly, something strikes me. I'm surprised, shocked and quite bashful at my new realisation.

I take a deep breath and march over to him. I'm not one to beat around the bush but I don't want to be incredibly blunt. I debate on how to say it subtly until the perfect idea pops into mind.

"Oi, Brewer."

"Yes, sugarcube?"

"The Griffin's winning."

He smirks "Knew it. Potato juice would be lovely, sweetheart."


End file.
